UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Lina es transportada a nuestro mundo y tiempo, ¿cómo podrá volver a su lugar?


**Un Mundo Extraño**

_**CAP 1. Dónde estoy?**_

Era como un día cualquiera en el mundo Slayers, bueno, en este caso me refiero a cuando no hay algún demonio que quiera destruir el mundo. En un punto de ese lugar se hallaban Lina y Gourry caminando sin rumbo, como siempre, por la orilla de un gran río.

Oye Lina…

Qué quieres ahora- pregunta cansada la hechicera.

Hacia dónde vamos esta vez?

He comprado un mapa en la ciudad anterior y tenía pensado en ir a visitar esta otra ciudad para probar su plato típico.

Y cuál es ese jugoso plato?

Dragón de agua a la parrilla.

Suena bien.

Pues claro que si y mejor sabrá cuando lleguemos, así que démonos prisa- al decir esto quiso empezar a correr pero tropieza con una piedra haciendo caer a la muchacha al agua.

CHOOOOOOOOOF!

Gourry! Ayúdame- grita intentando nadar.

Lina! Ahora voy!

Mierda, no puedo nadar…… por la corriente….. ni recitar ningún….. hechizo…… -intenta decir- A qué esperas cerebro de medusa!

Agárrate a esta cuerda- la tira con rapidez.

La teng… cof cof

Cógela bien!

CRACK

Mierda! Se ha roto! Voy a por ti- avisa.

Date prisa!

Oh! No- el guerrero ve como se acerca algo- Lina un remolino!

Me cago en la…

Aguanta- se ata 3 cuerdas a la cintura y luego a un árbol y se tira al agua- Ya estoy… coge mi mano…

Ya- exclama feliz.

Muy bien ahora intenta llegar hasta mi espalda.

Ok… - Lina observa que un objeto va directo hacia él- Eh? Gourry! Un tronco va hacia ti!

Qué?

Lina empuja al guerrero para salvarle y ella es golpeada por el tronco, quien es arrastrada hacia el remolino.

LINA- grita fuerte.

Dónde estoy- Lina se despierta pero se da cuenta de que es encima de una cama y en una habitación. Observa que estaba lleno de posters de galaxias, estrellas y signos que nunca había visto, en una de las esquinas, se hallaba una estantería con muchos libros en los que ponían _astrología_ y _tarot,_ aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue un telescopio que se encontraba junto a una gran ventana.

De quién es esta habitación- se pregunta.

TOC TOC TOC

A- adelante- dice.

Qué tal te encuentras Lina- entra un joven de unos 20 años, metro 80, pelo azulado y ojos esmeralda.

Bi-bien gracias, qué me a pasado?

Te encontraron inconsciente en la orilla del río empapada- acto seguido se cruza de brazos y con cara de fastidio- ya estabas buscando otra vez algún tesoro o qué?

Aquel chico le resultó bastante sarcástico como para no conocerse- Oye no es para ponerse así! Además quién eres tú?

Cómo que quién soy yo- arquea una ceja- Pues Zelgadiss!

Volvió a mirar al joven y reconoció a su viejo amigo, pero esta vez era humano.

Por fin encontraste tu cura! –exclama sorprendida y a la vez contenta.

De qué cura me hablas- frunce el ceño- Ya sabes que para lo que tengo no hay cura!

N-no te entiendo- en ese momento la exquimera se quitó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, Lina pudo distinguir una gran quemadura en ese lado.

No tendrás amnesia verdad- pregunta con tono preocupado

Eh? No, no, estoy bien, lo único que un poco aturdida, Zel- se arrasca la cabeza.

Amnesia no parece que tengas- pone una de sus manos bajo su mentón- porque eres la única que me llama así, bueno, también Gourry.

Gourry- de pronto se acuerda del rubio- Qué tal est�?

Bi- bien- responde con sorpresa- qué raro que lo preguntes, he quedado ahora con él, por?

No, por nada- dice sonrojada.

Asi que a mi hermanita le gusta mi mejor amigo, eh- preguntó con voz pícara.

No digas chorradas- apunto estaba de golpearle cuando…- hermanita- repitió esa palabra incrédula.

Pues si que debes estar algo mal para no haberme pegado como siempre- la mira extrañado- Bueno, venga, cámbiate que llegamos tarde a clase- antes de que la hechicera pudiese cuestionar, Zelgadiss cerró la puerta.

Hermanita? Clase? No entiendo nada! Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto- se queja- Voy a cambiarme…- dijo finalmente indignada, abre la puerta de uno de los armarios, pero ve ropa muy rara- pero qué es esto? DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY-grita.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Wolas! He tenido que volver a reescribir este fic xq no dejan que este en forma de Chat-fic, asi que lo tuve que hacer en plan diálogo. Weno, espero que os guste!

REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAAA!

atte: Maky Kaos.


End file.
